


Desperate to Impress

by emmaalouise



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Boys In Love, Cute, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, I don’t really know, Jbnior, Light Angst, M/M, jjproject, slight crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 19:25:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17668640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmaalouise/pseuds/emmaalouise
Summary: It was perfectly normal for a parent to want what was best for their children, it was a little less normal when that stemmed all the way to dating but it was still sort of acceptable in a way. It just so happened to be that Jinyoung's parents had insane expectations and standards of who was allowed to date their precious son. But there was no way that was going to stop Jaebum in his quest to impress and hopefully finally confess to his childhood best friend.





	Desperate to Impress

The two best friends launched themselves at each other and ended up falling onto the bed next to them as they squealed like a pair of teenage girls. Their arms wrapped around each other in such an incredibly tight way, he could actually feel the other's sharp hip bones digging into his flesh but he didn't care.

Jinyoung had buried his face into Jaebum's chest, almost crying with happiness despite the fact that he could barely breathe. The other male was a hefty weight on top of him, almost crushing him but he wouldn't have it any other way. And when Jaebum raised himself up on his elbows which were bracketing either side of his head and gazed down at him with the biggest grin he couldn't stop himself from returning the same look of joy.

He unraveled his arms from pressing against Jaebum's broad back and excitedly smacked his sides instead causing the male above him to jolt and contort with laughter. Apparently Jaebum was still ticklish, but Jinyoung would save that for later exploitation, the two of them had much bigger things to attend to as of that moment.

"I can't believe we both got in!" Jaebum shouted as he rolled over onto his back trying to ignore how his heart had begun racing due to the look of pure happiness that Jinyoung was directing at him. He needed to get away before he did something they would both regret, although he probably wouldn't regret snogging the living daylights out of Jinyoung if he was perfectly honest, but in might throw a metaphorical spanner in the works of their friendship.

You see, Jaebum had the whole unrequited love thing down to a tee, a very painful and heartbreaking tee.

Looking down to distract himself his eyes hurriedly scanned over the acceptance letter once more before snatching Jinyoung's letter out of his hand and repeating the same motion. Grinning widely as he read the exact same words at the top of both of their letters. _We_ _are_ _delighted_ _to_ _inform_ _you_ _that_ _you_ _have_ _been_ _accepted_...

"I know! Honestly this is perfect, we got to spend our high school years together and now we get to go to college together as well." He exclaimed. "Though hopefully college will be a bit different to high school." Jinyoung added bitterly.

"Yeah maybe this time your parents will actually let you leave the house instead of chaining you inside to study twenty-four-seven." Jaebum teased as he stuck out his tongue and started chanting "Jinyoungie's a nerd~"

"Don't be an asshole! You're just jealous because I got a higher grade than you in like everything." Jinyoung retorted with sassily, rolling his eyes for added effect.

"Yeah okay fair point smarty pants, but everything will be different in college okay, just you wait." Jaebum warned with a mock serious tone before bursting out laughing with Jinyoung. "But speaking of things being different, you're allowed to date in college aren't you?" Jaebum asked in an actually serious voice, all the laughter from his voice had disappeared as he desperately hoped that Jinyoung would say yes.

"Uh, I can I think, but I don't think I'll find anyone." Jinyoung fumbled over his words, his heart in his mouth while he blushed furiously. Half of him was practically ecstatic that his parents were finally loosening their choke hold on him and allowing him a bit more freedom, but it wasn't like he'd suddenly go out and sleep with everyone and party all the time. He'd probably end up staying more or less the same. "My parents have super high expectations of who I date, I mean it took them long enough to get over the whole me being gay thing."

"What kind of guy are your parents looking for?" What kind of guy do I have to become? he wished he was brave enough to say instead.

"Well, they want him to be top of the class, probably a captain of a sports team, maybe a prefect, what they deem to be a nice guy which basically means they do some sort of charity thing and all the teachers like him." Jinyoung idly sprouted the words that had been repeated to him over and over by both of his parents everytime he had even so much as mentioned that he might like someone. He did try multiple times each year, after all it was the same person that he'd liked for the entire time but his parents didn't know that. Before he could even say who it was that he liked they'd interrupt him and start listing their requirements in the same monotone voice which silenced Jinyoung each time.

"What kind of guy do you want?" Jaebum asked as he realised what a daunting task was set ahead of him, but if it meant that he could date Jinyoung then he'd do it all a thousand times over.

Jinyoung thought for a moment trying to fight off the one word threatening to burst out of his mouth and spill all of his pent up feelings like an erupting volcano. Just this one word could destroy their friendship and turn college into a lonely and cold place, a lump in his throat formed and he struggled to swallow the word. You Jinyoung wanted to scream, but instead he settled for "I'm not sure, no one has ever really asked me before, why do you ask?"

"No reason aha, anyway we'll have to go shopping together one weekend, and get our bus passes. If I leave my house at about 7:20 I can make it here for 7:40 and then we can walk together to college and sit with each other on the bus oh and..."

Jinyoung tuned out Jaebum, no longer listening to his best friend because he was too busy staring at him with a look that just screamed fond fond fond in his eyes. What would he honestly do without Jaebum? 

*

Three months later when summer was finished Jinyoung had an answer to the question he asked himself on that fateful night which marked the beginning of his life as a college student. What would he do without Jaebum? The answer to the important question was that he wouldn't have an arrogant asshole of a best friend who still continued to cling to his side and follow him around like a lost puppy while bragging about his latest achievement. And he definitely wouldn't have to deal with Jaebum arguing with Mark all the time either.

It started during the first week, when they were still complete noobs on the campus and got lost every five seconds. Which in all honesty was fair because there was a total of five floors- even though first years could only access three of them, and all of them were a maze of corridors. Apparently there were three separate court yards where the students could sit outside, but they'd only ever managed to find two of them a handful of times without any help.

The size of each level was pretty much identical to the ones above and below but sometimes the room sizes and actual floor plan shifted slightly. Every corridor was the same dull dirty white and generic posters, and both courtyards they'd managed to find had the same amount of benches and the same amount of planters containing the same drab flowers. Every wall, classroom, teacher, and other student just seemed to blend into one thing which made it impossible to find their way around.

However on the Thursday of that first excruciating orientation week they were tasked with picking out which clubs they were going to join. A market place type thing had been set up, where current club members could 'sell' their club to new students in an attempt to get them to join.

"Come on Jaebum lets go look at something like photography, or the cooking club, if I have to join a minimum of one club I'll be damned if I pick something difficult." Jinyoung whined as he tried to drag his best friend in the direction he wanted to go but unfortunately the other had begun visiting the gym frequently and had turned into a 6ft solid wall of muscle. Which did not budge one bit, no matter how much he pushed and pulled and whined.

"No Jinyoung, unlike you I'm going to clubs that will benefit me in the long run, you should think about doing the same now if you don't mind I'm going to look at the sports clubs and the prefect groups as well."

Jinyoung stared at the retreating form of the taller male after he had quite haughtily in his opinion spoken those words to him. He tried to fight off the urge to call the other back but settled for letting him go. If Jaebum wanted to join those types of clubs then good for him, who was Jinyoung to stop him. Apart from being a decidedly disgruntled best friend. 

* 

It was two months later when Jaebum really started to irk him. He had stood Jinyoung up on their chosen weekend together. As per usual they had agreed to meet on the third weekend of every month, it was specifically on that weekend that they would always hang out without distractions or go out for a day trip. And because the amount of assignments they'd been burdened with had been disastrously stressful the two of them had decided to stay in and chill together, not bothering to even leave the house unless food was involved. Only Jaebum didn't show up, and instead a text greeted his bleary eyes the next morning with some lame apology. On the following Monday was when Jaebum really hit strike one though.

"Mark Tuan stop right there." Jaebum called out loudly, his voice cutting through the dull thrum of the corridor.

Both Jinyoung and Mark paused their conversation and turned around while sighing loudly. Jinyoung threw a weary glance towards Mark and mouthed "sorry" before turning to guiltily look at the floor. He had no idea what Jaebum had against the soccer captain but it must be something major. Or maybe he was drunk on power. Jaebum had been a prefect for about a month and a half and definitely enjoyed throwing his weight around, unfortunately it was always Mark who got crushed and Jinyoung was honestly growing tired of it.

"Mark you need to change your shirt, no clothing with obscenities is to be warn on the premises as well as ripped jeans and that snap back." Jaebum drawled, he'd told off Mark for the same things a thousand times over and it was becoming a very tiresome daily occurrence. Of course he'd never really do anything about it, he'd never give the American boy a detention. Not when it would upset Jinyoung in the process. And speaking of the shorter male Jinyoung was currently sporting a rather displeased looking face which was aimed at him.

"He can't change his shirt or jeans or he'll be walking around campus half naked you idiot, or do you want every teenage girl in the immediate area to spontaneously combust?" Jinyoung ground out, decidedly not impressed with the current situation. Though it was clear that Mark was very impressed with his behaviour, well maybe not impressed, but the other definitely approved in some way on some level because he was fighting back laughter. Failing, but still trying to muffle the snorts and hiccuped giggles that spilled from his mouth.

"I guess you're right Jingyoungie." Jaebum spoke shyly, crumbling and decidedly flustered by the intense look Jinyoung was giving him. "But that snap back has to go, sorry Mark."

"Hey man it's fine don't worry abo-" Mark let his words trail off into nothing as Jinyoung marched up to him and yanked the black hat in question off of his head and placed it upon his own instead.

"What if I wear the hat Jaebummie, are you going to shout at me and give me a detention because you seem to like only giving Mark them." Jinyoung hissed as he stepped forward in order to spit his words directly into Jaebum's face. But he felt guilt flood through him immediately from the way Jaebum's entire face pulled downwards when he spat out the childhood nickname in such a venomous voice.

Jaebum grimaced, his whole face turning in on itself. He definitely did not like it when Jinyoung wore anything belonging to Mark. Jaebum knew that Mark was head over heels for Jackson and nothing could change that, but the only time when Jinyoung was allowed to wear things that were not his own was when he slept round Jaebum's and ended up stealing or borrowing whatever he could get his hands on. For example when Jinyoung was curled up in his bed late at night and whining about how cold it was, and would only stop whining when Jaebum got out his large black hoodie that Jinyoung absolutely loved and allowed the shorter male to slip it over his body.

Apparently his clothes were 'comfier' than Jinyoung's own, they were supposedly warmer and thicker, as well as them even smelling better. Jaebum had been a blushing mess when Jinyoung had sleepily mumbled quote on quote that "They smell like home Jaebummie, they smell like you and you make me feel safe." He'd been a complete wreck and had been unable to even look Jinyoung in the eye the next morning as he blushed profusely with even a glance in the other's direction.

Jaebum seemed to have developed a thing for Jinyoung wearing his clothes. Hoodies, shirts, hats, sweatpants, as long as it was his. Given he felt like some territorial wolf marking his mate, yet he didn't care, not when he got to see Jinyoung curled up on his bed wearing nothing but his hoodie and his boxers. So he'd be damned if he let his Jinyoung parade around in something belonging to Mark.

Jinyoung began to regret his decision immensely as Jaebum strode over to him, looking pissed as hell. And much like when Jinyoung's temper had snapped earlier Jaebum was suddenly directly in front of him, appearing like a flash of lightening. He hadn't even noticed the wall behind him or how the hat had been yanked off of his head while he was stumbling backwards. The hand that had brushed away the offending black accessory was still resting on the back of his neck and the other was clinging to hip with a fierce grip. Jinyoung couldn't even make coherent words come out of his mouth anymore, not with Jaebum that close to him.

"It's not like that Jinyoung, I just, it's just that like, I just miss you okay?!" Jaebum ground out and he hung his head low. "I've been so busy with my clubs and everything and I've had to cancel on you so much lately and I feel so guilty and I'm stressed and using the wrong person to vent it on." He felt his face flushing in shame. "I'm sorry okay." Jaebum trailed off with weakly, not daring to raise his head.

Jinyoung's entire face screwed up in confusion before it broke out in a borderline painfully wide grin. He then dipped his head, nudging Jaebum's forehead with his own as he wrapped his arms around those broad shoulders that instantly filled him with comfort.

He began laughing slightly as he started to question why he was ever mad at Jaebum in the first place and upon that thought he felt his mouth curl downwards in a bitter smile. "I'm really sorry I got mad at you, and that I've been acting all off with you these past weeks." Jinyoung mumbled, though surely the words were indistinguishable as he his face was nuzzled into the crook of Jaebum's neck.

"Mad at me? Off with me? I hadn't noticed anything of the sort Jinyoung what are you on about?" Jaebum asked softly, loving how close Jinyoung was, but he was definitely not appreciating the confusion caused by the situation at hand.

"Oh uh, never mind, could you possibly let me go now, I need to get to class?" Jinyoung murmured yet again. He wasn't sure that he wanted to leave just yet, but Mark kept making disgusting gestures of vomiting behind Jaebum's back. The American boy was rolling his eyes so much that Jinyoung was surprised that he hadn't rolled himself into another dimension.

So he wriggled himself out of Jaebum's sturdy grasp and turned to take his leave. But before he did so the hat was plucked from the floor to quickly slap said cap down onto Jaebum's head. He then sprinted away with Mark reluctantly in tow while gleefully yelling "Guess you'll have to give yourself a detention!" at the retreating from of a very frozen Jaebum.

*

The next time Jinyoung snapped was at their monthly sleepover. And honestly he had never lost his temper that badly before in his entire life, but a certain attractive dumbass seemed intent on irritating him to the point of insanity.

The two of them were meant to be spending time together, Jaebum had been busy practically every day of the week whether it be with basketball matches, study sessions, or with prefect meetings. And today was the first in a while that the other wasn't too busy, or too tired to spend time with him.

But instead the prat was huddled over a textbook while Jinyoung lay sprawled out in the middle of his bed feeling oddly groggy, both of them had been in the same position for hours but Jinyoung had run out of social media apps to binge on and was quickly becoming bored.

"Jaebummie." Jinyoung whined, drawing out the last syllable in his best friend's name, but there was no reply, not even a flinch or a nod, nothing at all. "Jae-bum-ie." He tried again a few moments later, forcefully enunciating each syllable to try and get his best friend's attention. "Jaebum." The irritated male shouted, this time resorting to throwing a pillow at the other, but instead of getting distracted from the pages the boy calmly placed the white pillow down next to him and continued reading the page. And it was at that moment that Jinyoung sat up, and then promptly snapped.

"You know what, you're an absolute ass! You're just such a asshole to me, you honestly piss me off to the extreme sometimes Jaebum and I swear one day I'm going to just kill you- I'm gonna throttle you! First off you're busy like every single weekend and like that's fine I know you like those clubs although the reason as to why escapes me! It's just that when you're not busy, you're tired, or your phone was on silent, or you were out with Yugyeom who you may want to warn that if he calls me short ass one more time I'll find out where he lives and I'll end him!" Jinyoung growled out.

There was still no reply.

"This is the one time where you aren't busy, or tired, yet you're sat all the way over there and I'm over here. What happened to you missing me Jaebum? Jaebum! Answer me you asshole! Or is the text book more important than I am?! Can the high and mighty Jaebum not dare to lower himself down and associate with the peasant who was coincidentally once known as his bestfriend. Jaebum, give me an answer you dick, don't just sit there!" Jinyoung screamed, voice rising and getting louder and louder as his spoke.

At the beginning his words were rapid and venomous, flying from his mouth like barbs designed to sink into soft flesh; much like the accusations Jinyoung was screeching at him that were designed to bear down on his conscience brutally. But his words had trailed off towards the end, his voice cracking with emotion. He was sat on the edge of the bed now, hand half reaching out towards Jaebum as he tried to fight off tears. But he drew the hand back and curled his entire body in on itself with defeat.

Jaebum reached down for his phone and hovered a finger above the pause button for whatever crappy dubstep song that had wormed it's way into his playlist, he could of sworn that he heard something in the background. But nothing could over power the thrum of the bass blaring in his ears, unless the person were screaming of course. But none the less when he felt the air shift behind him which caused chills to erupt over his body he hurriedly yanked the ear buds out completely and spun around.

"Jinyoung!" He screamed as a huge grin broke out on his face upon seeing his best friend perched on the edge of the bed behind him. "Have you been up long? I can't believe it, honestly Jinyoung, the first time we get to hang out together you fall asleep as soon as you lay on my bed." Jaebum laughed as he spoke, looking intently that the other that seemed to be taken by surprise at his cheery tone.

And that look was the only response he got so Jaebum decided to carry on. "I'm sorry if you were trying to get my attention- I've had my headphones in for a while. But anyway back to you- you need to take better care of yourself Jinyoung, falling asleep like that means that you aren't getting enough sleep and I don't want you getting sick. Why are you curled up like that too, are you cold? I did try to put the covers on you but you kicked them off just like you did with half of my pillows as well, one of them actually managed to hit me." He even pointed at the offending pillow on the floor next to him. "Or do you feel sick? I really hope you don't, I've made mum go into the next town over just to get you that pizza you like." Jaebum rambled, his eyes raking over the tiny form of his unresponsive best friend and he instantly moved closer. "Hey Jinyoung are you alright- wait are you crying? Jinyoung why are you crying?!"

"You're an idiot! A stupid, oblivious, self centred idiot!" Jinyoung burst out with as he smacked Jaebum with a great deal of force anywhere that he could reach. But the now potentially bruised male caught the pounding fists with ease and tugged his entire form forwards until he crashed into a very solid chest.

"What the hell Jinyoung, what's wrong with you?! What did I do-ow! Come here!" Jaebum growled out as a open palm came worryingly close to his face and a punch landed frighteningly far up on his inner thigh. So he grabbed the flailing limbs and drew the crying male into his chest.

"Such an asshole! Whining about how he misses me and then when he has me he ignores me! I can't believe him, why on earth do I even like him?!" Jinyoung muttered angrily to himself, drowning too deep in his anger to realise what he had spoken aloud. Well he didn't really mutter it to himself, he more or less muttered it to the warm body that belonged to the offending 'asshole' in question which Jinyoung hadn't even noticed.

"B-boy troubles Jinyoung?" Jaebum ground out as his arms clenched impossibly tighter around Jinyoung's waist.

"You could say that, just some guy I like that is a completely oblivious idiot, don't worry about it, I'm sure he'll figure it out eventually." Jinyoung hissed out bitterly.

"What's this guy like, if you won't tell me who then just describe him to me, I'll want to meet him to see if he's suitable and worthy of you." Jaebum just hoped his voice carried the humour and teasing tone that he definitely did not feel internally. Had he really been so busy that he didn't even notice Jinyoung meeting someone?

"Well he's an asshole, thinks he knows everything- like he's arrogant real arrogant now, likes to think he's got me on this leash and that he's got all this control over me. Oh oh! He has the worst fashion sense and it's embarrassing to be seen with him. He's loud, and obnoxious, and genuinely half the time I want to stab him in the face, or in the dick, I can't quite decide." Jinyoung rambled on, for once in his life definitely pleased with how ignorant Jaebum was, as he was definitely enjoying being about to bitch about Jaebum to his face without him even knowing. Ha, dumbass. "He's got these lame ass shoes that he loves, and he has the nerve to make fun of me sometimes, but like it's okay, because he's a dork and he's cute so I'll forgive him."

"I would say he's a real lucky guy to have you but from the way you talk about him I'm not so sure, come on, I think mum is home with pizza if you've finished crying about this guy." Jaebum ground out in a strained voice as he dragged Jinyoung until he was standing.

At first he was pissed as hell that Jinyoung had found someone and not told him, but when he heard the way Jinyoung spoke about the unknown male he was instantly reassured that the two of them probably wouldn't get together for a while if at all. But still, he definitely did not like the idea of Jinyoung dating anyone, so for now, he'd make sure that he kept Jinyoung all to himself.

"Hey Jinyoungie, are you cold?"

"A little why?"

"No reason, hang on."

"What am I hanging on for-mmph!" Jinyoung words became muffled as material was forced over his head and he felt his arms being manhandled through sleeves. And once his head popped out he opened his mouth ready to shout at the idiot for manoeuvring him about so roughly like he was some kind of doll.

However the words died in his throat.

As standing a few inches away from him was a very half naked Jaebum. His top half completely bare and it was the first time Jinyoung had seen him like that in months and he couldn't resist scanning his eyes over every inch, trying to memorise every dip and curve and vein and scar that he could see.

Wondering how each of those things would feel under his fingertips, or tongue for that matter. Bad Jinyoung, we do not think about the half naked, gorgeous, breathtaking, sexy Jaebum like that...bad bad Jinyoung. He was snapped out of his questionable train of thought by Jaebum swearing under his breath.

"Crap I forgot I hadn't got anything on underneath that sorry, jeez now I'm the cold one, how on earth do you survive being like this Jinyoung it's freezing!" Jaebum spluttered quickly as he strode across his room to find something to cover himself with and he came back to Jinyoung's side once more with the pale grey sweater in hand.

"Why did you take it off then you idiot!?" Jinyoung scolded.

"Because it looks better on you, I like it when you wear my clothes and actually, thinking about it, you might as well keep that hoodie-don't worry you can pick a new one to steal when you get cold here but you can have that one to wear on the daily if you'd like." Jaebum commanded while smirking, definitely happy when the other agreed as it was unquestionable that the hoodie was not Jinyoung's.

Meaning that any guy that came near him would see the hoodie and possibly turn tail and run. What was even better was that most of his year knew he was the one who owned that hoodie so they wouldn't question Jinyoung wearing it that much, though it really was inexplicably obvious that it was in fact his. Jinyoung may have never seen it or noticed it before but sprawled across the back of the black hoodie was his name and sports number for the basketball team.

"Um, um, yeah, okay, thanks." Jinyoung spluttered out, the bright red face had a very forced neutral expression which was contradicting the raging hormones burning beneath his skin. He definitely needed Jaebum to put on a shirt or he really wouldn't be able to keep his hands to himself.

Unfortunately the universe seemed to hate him as of that particular moment some deity must of been hell bent on teasing him, tempting him, dangling Jaebum in his face like a prize before snatching it away whenever he began to reach for him. And Jinyoung would always fall for it every time, hand flying out fruitlessly.

Because the other male proceeded to reach towards his hair and smooth it out because it had likely been mussed up when Jaebum had forced the soft material over his head. And then when Jaebum had stepped even closer to him as he finger combed through his own tangled hair Jinyoung felt his stomach drop and lurch about violently, doing flips and tricks that only an acrobat could do.

"There, all better now." Jaebum soothed as he reluctantly slipped his fingers out of Jinyoung's soft hair. He almost laughed at how dejected Jinyoung looked, he looked like a disgruntled cat when his owner stopped rubbing his belly. A combination of very unimpressed and slight irritation. "Stay here and I'll bring the pizza up, I think mum just came in." Jaebum barked hurriedly as he practically ran from the room, hoping that the flush on his face would pass of as being caused by physical exertion and not from an actual blush due to the utter adorable mess that was Jinyoung.

And he ran back into the room just as quickly hoping to make his cheeks redder but he stopped still when he peeked through the doorway. Yet again Jinyoung was laying in the middle of the bed but this time curled up much like a little kitten, knees hugged to his chest and his face buried in his arms with a very content smile on his face.

Though Jinyoung immediately sprung to life when he smelled the pizza and his hands excitedly slapped the duvet as he practically bounded up and down on the bed. "Sit still you idiot, you'll make me drop it." Jaebum scolded as he sat on the edge of the bed and after mere seconds he felt the mattress dip behind him before arms loosely wrapped around his still bare shoulders. The slide of soft fabric and the heat within the sleeves was comforting and he leant further back into the touch.

"Thank you Jaebummie, for lots of things." Jinyoung whispered into Jaebum's neck, spreading his legs to rest either side of Jaebum's own and pressing his front flush against the other's back. He almost curled in on himself in shame as Jaebum flinched and actually pulled away, standing and then walking across his room to turn on the large television.

The other slowly walked back with eyes downcast and Jinyoung guiltily took his pizza and retreated backwards until his back met the cold, hard wall but a hand on his ankle stilled him. He glanced up to see and thankfully clothed Jaebum with a smirk on his face. 

"Where do you think your going? As payment for the pizza and for practically beating me because of your 'boyfriend' problems you are now my human pillow." Jaebum stated without any option for argument as he flopped down onto Jinyoung, placing his head in the other's lap and grinning as he felt fingers card idly through his hair.

The pizza ended up being half forgotten and whatever was playing on the television was falling onto deaf ears because he was snuggling further and further into Jinyoung's lap. And that was when he let sleep claim him, calm and content in the warm embrace of Jinyoung.

Jinyoung groaned as he heard Jaebum start lightly snoring, faint rumbles escaping his lips and his chest rose and fell in even, slow parts. His best friend was unfortunately a seriously heavy sleeper, quite literally nothing could wake the male once he had fallen into his slumber.

So he rolled Jaebum off of his legs and attempted to drag the hefty form up the bed and then manoeuvre him till he was underneath the soft covers, what he wasn't expecting was a hand latch onto him and tug him till he fell atop the mattress right next to Jaebum.

For Christ sake this is like some stupid teenage drama! Oh yeah here's the plan, I'll give up on struggling against him and end up fall asleep next to him, we'll wake up tomorrow morning tangled together and not be able to speak to each other for weeks, just brilliant, I can't wait! Jinyoung thought bitterly as he practically growled when he realised that he could not move a single inch, and just like what's-her-name from the drama he chose to take advantage of a sleeping and cuddly Jaebum. Damning the consequences as right now Jaebum looked more than happy to be side by side with him. Maybe just maybe, nothing bad would come from this. 

*

Two weeks later and Jinyoung was back to wanting to murder Jaebum with a blunt spoon. A rusty, old, blunt spoon.

After the little incident at the sleepover instead of avoiding him Jaebum had begun clinging to him like a limpet. On the plus side he had been spending more and more time with Jinyoung, but at every given opportunity whenever his parents were around he'd brag about his latest high mark, or how many old ladies he managed to charm in a single walk to school.

Which resulted in as soon Jaebum left his parents would tell him to 'Be more like Jaebum dear.' or 'Maybe you should try a bit harder in school, maybe you'll be more like Jaebum then, I bet he has a nice partner."

Jinyoung also wanted to murder his parents with the same rusty spoon.

Though what really tipped him over the edge was when he heard a few of the girls discussing him in a decidedly unkind manner. His name was tossed around with words such as man-whore, skank, faggot, loser, and his personal favourite which was just Jaebum's dumb groupie. And as he'd spun around with fury evident on his features the gossiping girls had ceased their talk and cowered together in a corner. After some rather aggressive questioning he had discovered a rather interesting fact. Jaebum's name was on the back of his hoodie, and said hoodie was in fact his current basketball team hoodie. That alone wouldn't of bothered him, it was that when confronted about the rumour apparently Jaebum had screwed his face up in disgust and stormed off and yelled at anyone who even mentioned the rumour.

Which was why he found himself outside the boys changing room with his body practically vibrating with anger.

He stormed into the room with tears streaming down his face but he chose to believe that the tears were from anger, and not the tearing of his heart within his chest from every word the girl had said to him.

As he rounded the line of red lockers that separated he glared at the form of a surprised Jaebum, not even paying a single ounce of his attention to the half naked team mates that were also in the room. He decided that he would keep his eyes glued to the floor, not even giving Jaebum the satisfaction of seeing him cry.

"Jae- you know what, no, I'm not even going to say your name. Because you aren't even worth that. You- you aren't worth anything! You're a horrible, terrible person! First you spend all of your time putting me down, and then you manage make my parents join in! Every other word out of your mouth is to big yourself up, or or maybe you're just that insecure?! Listen Ja-no, no I'll just call you an asshole from now on, heh, get it bum-ass ass-bum, the two are interchangeable and since you like acting like a complete asshole I guess I should name you after your biggest trait! It's bad enough that you belittle me and stand me up on more than one occasion, but to turn your nose up in disgust when someone even mentions that we apparently look like a couple. What exactly is so horrifically and unthinkably wrong with that?! Suddenly ashamed of me are we, can't even look at me anymore?" Jinyoung spat out as his fists curled at his sides.

His anger was rising and falling, his emotions climbing high to mountain tops and balancing on the jagged edges before crashing to the ground. "Not even going to say anything to me huh?!" He paused before deciding that if this was how Jaebum wanted things, he'd be damned to hell if he didn't have the last laugh.

"Three years! Three whole years I've like you! You and your stupid hair-even when you dyed it blonde and turned out looking like some mangled barbie doll! Even through the borderline emo phase! I liked you when you wore those horrific baggy jeans that made you look like you'd crapped yourself! I liked and I still like your stupid, arrogant, conceited, self obsessed, ass licking, judgemental, idiotic self with borderline questionable fashion sense, you and your mismatched earrings amd stupidly big and comfy hoodies. And after all that, you can't even look me in the bloody eye, you're pathetic, we're over. Not that we were anything to begin with, and we never will be because like reality check! It appears I need to considerably raise my standards from bums like you!" Jinyoung stated icily before spinning on his heel with a watery smile on his face.

"Did you get all of that?! Because I've learned recently that you are so insanely oblivious to everything around you, even my three years worth of cringey and horrific teenage flirty went completely unnoticed! So for once in your life get your head out of your ass and listen to what other people are saying!" Jinyoung ground out as he glared at Jaebum over his shoulder before finally storming out of the old, wooden door.

 

"Oi Kimbum, what the fuck did you do to Jinyoung?!" Jaebum growled out as he glared at his teammate.

"Me?! Dude, he's pissed at you not me! This ones all you Jaebum." Kimbum explained slowly as if it was insanely obvious, which it definitely was not to Jaebum. "Jesus Christ he's right when he called you oblivious, and a conceited prat! Were you too busy bragging about yourself to even notice a word he said?" Kimbum remarked as he too turned and walked out of the changing room.

"M-me?!" Jaebum exclaimed in disbelief. "He's mad at me?" Jaebum repeated as he turned to look at all of his friends who all nodded with an amused face, seemingly entertained by his utter despair.

And utter despair he did indeed feel and he sunk his head into his hands as everything finally clicked into place. The blushing, the 'boyfriend' troubles, all the moments where he's wondered what if or what did Jinyoung really mean when he said that. But he wasn't the only one who'd been oblivious, and he was determined to get Jinyoung back.

 

Maybe Jaebum would later come to regret what he was about to do as it might end up only making matters worse. But it was something that had to be done, it was his only chance at getting Jinyoung back.

So rather regretfully he managed to bribe three of his basketball teammates, specifically Jackson, Kimbum, and Yugyeom, as those were the only ones who didn't laugh when he asked them. And the only ones who could be bribed with food.

So on Thursday night when he knew Jinyoung got out of class late because he would always linger in the photography room Jaebum told the three boys to 'escort' Jinyoung down to the changing rooms by any means necessary. But what he didn't expect was Jinyoung to burst through the door screaming protests with tears streaming down his face and an angry looking Yugyeom with a red handprint across his cheek. So he immediately pulled Jinyoung behind him and barked for the others to leave.

"What's the matter Jinyoung, why on earth are you crying, what happened?!" Jaebum shouted rapidly, though his voice trailed off when he saw Jinyoung flinch due to the loudness of his booming voice. He gently sat the boy down and ran his hands up and down Jinyoung's arms, hoping to soothe the distressed boy.

"W-what was I supposed to think? Me, the resident flamboyant gay of the school being cornered and hunted down by three of the schools most popular jocks and dragged and manhandled down corridors till I ended up here." Jinyoung whispered as his eyes darted about the room, adrenaline still rushing through his veins.

"Oh my god, crap, I'm sorry, I didn't even think about how it would look-god I'm sorry, I just wanted to talk to you not scare you half to death. That was never my intention, it's just that you practically run away from me every time I try and talk to you and I know that you only ever run either for food or from things you're afraid of, and I don't want you to be scared of me, I just want to talk I promise, no one will hurt you, not while I'm here." Jaebum reasoned slowly, desperately trying to convey that he meant no harm to Jinyoung. And gradually the other began to relax and melt into the arm that came to rest around his shoulders.

Jaebum grinned widely despite his efforts to stop it and he couldn't resist pulling Jinyoung in till he moulded perfectly into his side. Though in all honesty it was probably not the best idea, and it became evident by the reaction Jinyoung had.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?! Don't touch me you asshole!" Jinyoung screeched as he flew to the other side of the room.

"Okay okay, I get it. That was definitely pushing my luck and I'm sorry, but can we just talk? Please?" Jaebum practically begged, trying to look as sincere as possible but it appears that Jinyoung wasn't buying it.

"Oh now you want to be friends? I don't think so Jaebum, your goons had better not be on the other side of that door or Yugyeom will be getting another slap! Now if you don't mind I'll take my leave, wouldn't want to lower myself and be seen associating with a peasant like you." Jinyoung snarled as he made for the door.

"Oh no you don't, you can't run this time!" Jaebum yelled as he leapt into action and slammed the door shut and spun Jinyoung around.

"Oh no you don't, this is not one of those anime scenes! Don't you dare pin me to the wall you ignorant bastard!" Jinyoung shrieked as he ducked under the arms placed either side of his head and yet again retreated to the other side of the room.

"Ignorant?! I'm ignorant?! If I am then I'm not the only one Jinyoung, you haven't exactly been very observant lately either!" Jaebum growled out, frustration lacing his words.

"Oh really, really Jaebum? What exactly am I oblivious to?" Jinyoung said while scoffing and rolling his eyes.

"Everything Jinyoung! You claim I'm so unobservant but you are so so much worse! You've liked me for three years right? I've liked you for four. Four years Jinyoung. Shall I list the things you have failed to notice in general or just this year alone?" Jaebum boomed evenly, his voice stern and carrying an authoritative tone that made Jinyoung flinch.

"This isn't funny Jaebu-"

"The hoodie. That was probably the most obvious one." Jaebum said casually with a smirk on his face, almost laughing as Jinyoung's eyes widened rather comically.

"What do you mean, what about the hoodie?" Jinyoung queried.

"The hoodie was a rather primitive way of basically telling everyone else to back off. It was childish, and stupid, and I had no right to claim you when you weren't even mine but I just- I just didn't want you to slip away. I wanted you by my side, even for a little while, and I wanted the whole school to know it." Jaebum admitted shyly, his eyes downcast but every now and then the hazel orbs would flicker upwards to see Jinyoung's reaction. His words gained speed and sincerity with each time he saw Jinyoung's blush darkening.

"Jaebum I didn't know, I had no ide-"

"I wasn't finished." Jaebum barked sternly, silencing the other male. "The grades, the clubs, the ass kissing, and the bragging to your parents, you really think I'd do it all just for the hell of it? You said that no matter how much you liked the guy in the end as long as you live under their roof you'd be forced to bend to their will, to succumb to their approval. So I made it easier for you." Jaebum stated plainly.

"You told me months ago that your parents wanted someone with good grades- and I'm top of the class now. Your parents wanted someone who belonged to a sports team and although we may not win very often I'm still the captain. I'm a prefect too, and I'm in the good books of almost every single teacher."

"Jaebum, my parents only 'required' one of those things. Not all of them you idiot! I cant believe you sometimes!"

"Well then I guess they won't have a single thing to complain about." Jaebum said succinctly, as a quiet, breathy laugh escaped him. He grinned up at Jinyoung who looked incredibly lost in though, so he decided to bring him back down to earth. "Jinyoung I like you. I have done for years. We've both been so incredibly dense, and in this case ignorance definitely wasn't bliss. So like can we, can we uh?" Jaebum stuttered out.

"What, go back to normal?" Jinyoung asked bitterly. 

"No, if you'd like, well I know you've been a bit mad at me lately- okay maybe a bit is an understatement, you've been seriously pissed off with me lately, but like, I really like you, and I hope you still like me even if it's a little bit so like could we date? The whole boyfriend girlf-well boyfriend boyfriend thing, or just try it out? We don't even have to tell anyone Jinyoung." Jaebum trailed off with.

"Oh so now you want to keep it a secret? But before you were more than happy to let me parade around in front of the entire school in your hoodie? What's changed? Suddenly developed a sense of shame?" Jinyoung teased, a sinister grin over taking his features as he inched closer with every single word that rolled languidly off of his tongue.

"I don't know what you're talking about Jinyoung, nothing has changed, giving you that hoodie was just a result of me being an idiot." Jaebum squeaked out, in the back of his mind wondering where his confidence had gone. But when he looked up and saw the predatory gaze weigh upon him he knew the cause.

Sure, a pissed off Jinyoung was slightly terrifying, but whatever this was was something new. It looked like anger, but it wasn't quite there, frustration maybe? But Jinyoung looked too hungry for that, he looked desperate for something, but he didn't know what for. And it chilled him down to the core, goosebumps rising over his skin.

"An idiot wouldn't blush like a schoolgirl whenever he saw me in it, and he would look at me like that when I wore it as well." Jinyoung remarked.

"And how do I look at you exactly?" Jaebum nervously asked.

"Like you can't wait to take it off of me." Jinyoung stated after moving in even closer to Jaebum.

"What exactly are you trying to do here Jinyoungie?" Jaebum growled.

"I don't know, seduce you?" Jinyoung joked, but the laughter died out when he saw someone foreign flickered over Jaebum's face.

"I wouldn't do that Jinyoung, I have four years worth of pent up teenage hormones that I've been suppressing over you, this is a dangerous game you're playing." Jaebum choked out as Jinyoung raised a brow in response.

"And I have three years, but you've been working out lately and shirtless most of the time so I think that adds like another half a years worth right?" Jinyoung teased as his eyes raked over the form of his best friend, of his maybe boyfriend?

"Jinyoung, I'm warning you."

"And I'm telling you Jaebum-" Jinyoung said as he plonked himself down in Jaebum's lap, legs bracketing the other's thick thighs as he straddled the startled male. "I'm telling you to kiss me."

 

The first brush of lips was shy, cautious, barely even there but it was a promise of what was to come. From that single whisper of a touch Jinyoung's toes curled and his back arched pressing his body to Jaebum's till they were flush together, his heart was pounding so loud that he couldn't even distinguish between the beats anymore.

His mind seemed to become instantly clouded, thick with a delirious fog of pleasure. So he launched himself forwards, all trace of gentleness gone as he attacked Jaebum's mouth. And the other fought back just as vigorously. Every slow but rough graze of their lips was torturous, sending a unbearable burn through every inch of their bodies. And the pool of heated liquid lust that had settled in their lower abdomen only sparked into life with each eager kiss that they pressed to the other.

Jaebum nearly growled when a hand tugged on his hair, but instead he settled for biting down on Jinyoung's bottom lip relishing in the sinful whine that sounded immediately afterwards. He then ran his tongue over the abused flesh and groaned himself when Jinyoung's own slipped out to dance with his own.

Wet muscles slid over each other and grips became tighter, lips pressing harder all because of the new found but addictive feeling. Everything was new and undiscovered, so when Jinyoung's lips sealed around Jaebum's tongue and sucked Jaebum nearly gasped in shock.

The feeling was strange, but it made pleasure thrash around within him flooding his body in a crescendo of mighty waves. It made his body writhe and twitch, and when Jinyoung lightly bit on his tongue that was when Jaebum knew he couldn't keep still any longer. He surged forwards capturing Jinyoung's lips once more as he began kissing him with an open mouth only, not even hot breath mingled between the two of them because Jaebum didn't even stop to breathe. Too busy lost in the other to stop.

Too absorbed in the feeling of plump lips sliding over his own, of a warm and pliant body underneath his hands that he greedily explored, the weight settling and shifting restlessly in his lap, the hands tugging on his hair to the point of pain and the alternation on harsh bites and kitten licks that his neck was lavished with. He reluctantly stopped feverishly kissing the other and instead threw his head back, eyes glued to the ceiling as he tried to get his breath back.

"Something wrong?" Jinyoung panted out as he sucked in great gulps of air, his head was still spinning so he latched onto Jaebum for support.

"As much as kissing you until you forget your own name is number one priority on my to do list, firstly we are still in the boys locker room, secondly we are still in the very smelly and dirty boys locker room, and thirdly I'm fairly sure that was the whistle signalling the end of practice meaning that we have about ten minutes to run." Jaebum clarified as he rubbed small circles into Jinyoung's lower back.

"I think you mean we have nine minutes to tick that first one off of your to do list, and one minute to run." Jinyoung purred out as he dipped his head to nuzzle at the newly presented neck. A devilish idea springing to mind when Jaebum's breath became strained, and the grip on his hips tighten so abruptly that he swore he would have actual hand shaped bruises in the morning.

"I have an idea, as you made me wear that hoodie to deter other men from even talking to me it's only fair that I get to do the same." Jinyoung stated with a fiendish smirk.

"I doubt your hoodies will fit me babe."

"I wasn't talking about hoodies babe." Jinyoung barked out as he licked a long line from the hollow of Jaebum's throat to the underside of his jaw, before circling back down and lazily tracing figures of eight on the juncture between Jaebum's neck and shoulder. He left no room for arguments or protests as his lips closed down around the column of the now panting male's throat, a particularly obvious spot.

He lightly sucked on the chosen area, his tongue flickering over the abused flesh after he alternated between biting and sucking. He then moved to repeat the entire process on the underside of Jaebum's jaw, hungrily mouthing at the flesh as the other let out a low whine of frustration through gritted teeth.

Once stark hickies marred the smooth and pale flesh he decided on one last thing. Just as he heard Jaebum let out a sigh of relief when he began to stand and untangle himself from Jaebum's lap he abruptly ducked down and viscously bit and sucked on the first hickie, his tongue pressing flat against the over stimulated flesh before he peppered it with light kisses.

Each press of his lips caused his name to slip out from the other and he reluctantly finally stood, but not before pressing one final lingering kiss onto a blissed out dazed looking Jaebum.

"Still think we have that minute left to run?" 

"No you really don't." Jackson shouted through the closed locker room door. "You two aren't exactly quiet in there, and I pray to god you still have clothes on!" He yelled teasingly as he burst through the door, peeping through the hand that covered his eyes.

Jaebum burst out laughing, half at the embarrassed look plastered onto Jinyoung's face and half at the look of pure disgust on Jackson's. But he chose to say nothing and continue to nuzzle into Jinyoung's tummy as he desperately tried to stutter out some excuse or explanation. He was more than content at that moment in time.

 

Though the feeling of contentment morphed into one of mortification when as soon as when the two of them had arrived at school the next day hand in hand Jinyoung stole his scarf and yanked the neck of his sweater down just the little bit more. Thoroughly exposing every purple bruise that littered his neck. Jaebum was decidedly annoyed, whereas Jinyoung was decidedly smug for the rest of the day. A stupidly proud smile etched onto his face that Jaebum could bring himself to ruin.

 

Word Count: 9273 words

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Readers! This fic was originally just for a Christmas present fic exchange but I couldn’t bare to see it just collect dust in the depths of my fics because I really love this pairing and I never see enough of it! Let me know what you think as this style is very different than my usual one but I wanted to have more of a fun and silly fic rather than a super serious one.
> 
> Comments and Kudos are always very much loved and appreciated! Thank you for reading!


End file.
